Those Green Eyes
by Kazooboid
Summary: Set after the trainer defeats N in his catsle. Rated T for language. Read on, my fellow pokenerds.


**This is my first Pokemon story. I just loved how N and the trainer kept meeting up and i found myself wanting to have something going on between them. They are a really cute couple after all. I'm not sure how this story will go, if it's popular I may write a prequel or something. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Defeat**

N sank to the ground, onto what used to be some steps, leading to his now non-existent throne. Everyone else had left. I walk over, my footsteps echoing on the cold stone floor, around the cavern. I sit next to him, and stare at my hands, which were entwined in my lap, and wait for him to speak.

"I want to talk to you about something." N says quietly. I don't look at him, wondering what it is.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town." He continues. "I was shocked when I heard what your Pokemon were saying. It said it wanted to be with you. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokemon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokemon like that. All I kept meeting were Pokemon and people who communicated with one another, and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you." Finally, we look at one another. I stare into his green eyes. He reaches out a hand, and prises my hands apart, and instead, places them in his own.

"I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything." He's speaking really softly now. I swear I'm blushing. All this time, and he was waiting for me?

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokemon-" N stops and shakes his head, gripping my hands tighter.

"No, actually... I didn't understand them, either. No way I could measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokemon and were surrounded by friends... The champion has forgiven me, and... What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." I duck my head down.

"I don't want you to leave." I whisper. N places a hand on my cheek. I look up.

"You'll see me around." He replies, smiling. "I'm not leaving you completely empty handed." He reaches into my bag, which I had completely forgotten about, and pulled out my xtransceiver. He quickly put in his number, and placed it back in my bag.

"Call me anytime you want, no matter what time of it is, or anything." I wrap my arms around him, and hug him tightly, which he returns. I lean my head on his shoulder, and press my face into his hair. It's soft, like how I imagined it. When we pull away from each other, I'm sad.

"We've both got things to do." N says, standing up. I stay on the ground, staring up at him.

"I'll see you soon."

I blink, and he's gone.

I'm lying on the beach, and my Pokemon are playing in the water. I had decided that they definitely needed a long break after all this... commotion, before we start travelling again.

Of course, I'm thinking of N. How I wished I could see him, be with him. I sigh, and stare up at the fluffy white clouds. There's a heat wave in the Unova Region today.

Soon enough, my Pokemon are back, and demanding drinks. I grin and sit up, avoiding the water that they shake off. I get up and brush the sand off my legs and back, and go over to the drinks machine. I pick a couple Soda Pops and a Fresh Water for me, and bring it back to my Pokemon. They drink greedily, and I have to stop Samurott from stealing some of Reshiram's soda. All hell breaks loose if you take away Reshiram's soda, and we know this from experience.

Speaking of Resihram, I've been getting a lot of funny looks today, due to the fact that a legendary Pokemon is taking up a lot of space on the beach. Kids want to play with him, and he doesn't seem to mind that much. When everyone's finished drinking, I pick up the bottles and take them to a bin. It's when I'm walking back that I see it.

A dark shape moving across the sky over the sea, occasionally disappearing behind the clouds. It's Zekrom, and the tiny figure on its back is... N. I smile and wave, and i swear he waves back. I feel sad when I see him. I can't exactly reach him...

Wait a second.

I glance at Reshiram, who is attempting to attack a drinks machine to get some more soda. It's not working.

"Reshiram!" I yell. Instantly I have its attention. I run over, gathering my stuff as I go. I return all my Pokemon apart from Reshiram to their Pokeballs, and jump on its back.

"Follow that dark shape! It's Zekrom and N!" I yell. This really catches Reshiram's attention, and we take off immediately, much to every person on the beach's surprise. Soon we're soaring through the clouds, and I can Zekrom getting closer and closer.

Finally I'm next to him. The person I've been longing for, missing so much.

I don't know why, but I'm suddenly laughing, and he is too.

"I missed you!" I yell.

"Likewise," he replies, grinning. Our Pokemon slow down, and seem to communicate silently for a while. I slide off Reshiram onto Zekrom quickly, (do not look down. Do NOT look down) and wrap my arms around N's waist.

"I missed you so much." I mumble into his jacket.

"Me too. I told you that you would see me around." He replies. I smile.

We stay like this for a while, in silence, only with each other in our own little world. But soon the Reshiram and Zekrom are tired from so much flying, and we know we have to stop. Fortunately, there's a small island near us, and it seems deserted and large enough, so we stop there.

It's a smooth enough landing. Ish.

We end up falling off Zekrom onto the sand, who immediately goes off with Reshirma. I end up on top of N, my arms still wrapped around him. There's a moment of surprise, but neither of us move, so N wraps his arms around me and I rest my head against his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat." I whisper. "It's actually going quite fast."

"Well, it's actually the first time that… This kind of thing has happened." N is blushing. I smile.

"What happened to the cocky guy I knew? 'I'll see you around.' And all that?" Quickly and suddenly, he rolls over so I'm on the ground, and he's on top, but he has extended his arms so he won't hurt me by lying down.

"You mean this guy?" N whispers, leaning close to me. His breath smells nice, it sends me into a daze…

"I…" I'm at a loss. Staring into his eyes, those green eyes…. They made me think of grass type pokemon. They're so close, and the thing I can't believe is how they're so close to me, only wanting to see _me…. _It left me speechless.

"I missed you so much!" I cry, squeezing my eyes shut, throwing my arms around him, pulling him on top of me. N is a bit surprised, but puts his arms round me tightly. He buries his face in my shoulder, inhaling the scent of my hair.

We sit up after a bit because it becomes uncomfortable. He has both arms round me, and I'm sitting on his lap. We don't talk. Neither one of us wanted to spoil the moment.

Later, we move away from the water, for our own safety. I mean, two legendary Pokemon plus ten others going nuts in some water, high on some poffins I made? Seriously.

We watch the sunset together. The pokemon don't even notice. *sigh*

"Hey, N." I say quietly.

"Yeah?"

"How did we get from rivals, to… sitting together at the sunset. I mean, what interested you in me?"

"Well, at first, it was because of the bond with you pokemon, and for that reason alone, I kept meeting you. But I found that I wasn't just looking forward to the battles… But just seeing you, it gave me this feeling… One that I have never experienced before. So I decided to find out what I was, I should come after you. And that day, in my castle, when you had defeated me… I realised what I wanted. And what I wanted was you."

I don't say anything. I look down at his hand in mine, and smile, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"And you're sure you have to go."

"Yes, N. I promised the pokemon that I'd take them out to get some poffins tonight."

"Fine… I'll see you around, then." I smile, just like last time. N takes both my hands and pulls me close. We stay there for a little while, and eventually I have to pull away from him.

He leaves first on Zekrom, and I follow shortly after on Reshiram.

"These poffins are amazing!" I say to my pokemon, who nod in agreement. We don't order any pudding, and I take the bill and check it. Wait a second.

"RESHIRAM! Why do I have a bill for 37 sodas?" I ell. Reshiram looks up guiltily, and it's only then do I properly see all the bottles littered around him.

I sigh and pay the bill anyway. I had got a lot of cash from victory road anyway.

I go to sleep that night thinking of N, of course.


End file.
